


Twist of Fate

by thatonelucky



Category: Archie Andrews - Fandom, Archie and Veronica, Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jetty - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, Varchie - Fandom, Veronica Lodge - Fandom, betty and jughead, bughead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonelucky/pseuds/thatonelucky
Summary: When Betty moves to New York City, she doesn't expect that her chosen roommate would be the best decision she's ever made. A tale of love and the twist that fate gave.





	1. Chapter 1

                Betty Cooper wasn't someone you would call anxious. She was a natural people pleaser, but something about meeting her new roommate made her get a jittery feeling in the pit of her stomach. He seemed to be okay on the phone, very literate and sardonically funny. However, she couldn't shake the nerves consuming her as she walked through the doors of the extremely large and expensive-looking apartment building. For the set price of rent, Betty was surprised. This must be a joke of some sort. Maybe she got the wrong address?

                The building was a bright white, clearing well-conditioned.  Everything about it screamed 'Glamorous' but only low-key. There was a metallic silver revolving door which excited Betty more than it should have initially.

                Betty had just moved from her small-town home, Riverdale, in to the big city, New York. At first she was apprehensive, not wanting to leave behind everything Riverdale offered. That being homely comfort, a secure job and her close friends. But she was tired of small towns, she wanted something more. She wanted a better job in a better city. Although, Riverdale wasn't that far away from her new city. She still felt more independent, more free.

                She was finally free from the clutches of Alice Cooper and all of her expectations. She was finally free from Hal Cooper and all of his rash decisions. She was finally free from the memory of her older sister running away in the dead of night with her boyfriend, Jason Blossom. They often stayed in touch but Betty was still angry at Polly for leaving her. Nothing was ever the same after she'd left.

                Taking a deep breath, Betty walked up to the elevators. She had no clue how to work this thing. Looking at all of the complicated buttons she realized that this was no usual elevator. No, this was the work of the devil himself. She was dragging along two large suitcases and an extraordinarily large backpack that she couldn't wait to peel off of her aching shoulders. She knotted her fingers through her hair in utter frustration. This couldn't be happening to her, not today.

                "Need some help there?" A voice spoke humorously from beside her. Betty whipped her head around, eyes being filled with the sight of red hair. The boy wore a smile, waiting for some kind of response from Betty. His brown eyes had a special glint in them, as if he was excited to be somewhere. He was wearing what looked like gym clothes and he carried a large duffel bag.

                "Would I look ridiculous if I expressed my utter confusion of this hell contraption?" Betty laughed softly, easing her tensed shoulders at the kind looking man standing before her. Like she said, she's a people pleaser and her humor never ceasing to be a great first impression. The boy let out a low chuckle before pressing a bunch of buttons that Betty didn't quite seem to understand.

                "I'm guessing you're moving into Jughead's apartment?" The boy asked, already knowing the answer due to his best friend's constant rambling about a new roommate and how great she seemed. He knew Jughead was excited to finally not live alone, but he also knew that Jughead wouldn't act excited to Betty. What's with guys and wanting to play it cool? "By the way, I'm Archie." The boy shot a friendly glance over to the girl, who shot him a small smile back.

                "I am actually yeah! And nice to meet you Archie, I'm Betty." The small talk continued all the way to the outside of the apartment door. It was a metallic black, looking more expensive than Betty's entire family home. Any nerves that had been settled before were back and worse than ever. She almost believed that her heart was actually beating in her throat. Archie knocked on the door and within seconds it flew open to reveal a slender man that Betty couldn't take her eyes off of.

                His tanned skin was shown off along his arms by the baggy grey shirt he was wearing. His legs were encased in black jeans, his legs seeming to go on for miles. He wore a red and black flannel around his waist which complemented his slim figure. Raven black hair was messily poking out the sides of the grey, crown beanie he was wearing on top of his head. The last thing that Betty noticed was his icy blue eyes staring at her, a look she couldn't recognize was plastered on his face.

                "Hi, I'm Betty Cooper?" Betty broke out hesitantly, for some reason sounding like she was questioning who she was. In reality, Betty was just entranced by the boy in front of her. He had something about him that she couldn't pin point. He was mysterious and Betty liked that. On their call he had refused to even tell her what he does for a living. Stating multiple times that she just has to trust him. And now he's here, maybe she does. He doesn't look too harmful.

                "Of course, come on in. I can give you the grand tour of this fine establishment later on but I'm guessing you want to unpack first?" Jughead chuckled warmly, motioning Betty to step into the room. Archie stepped past the pair, giving Jughead a firm squeeze on his shoulder before walking into a room Betty assumed was the lounge. The apartment wasn't too fancy, you could tell a boy was living there. Nothing was tidy. She almost had an aneurysm at the sight of the kitchen. Pizza boxes and take out cartons littered the sides, she 100% needed to clean this place.

                "Uh, yeah sure!" Betty politely replied. She stood parallel to Jughead, balancing on the balls of her feet. She was rocking slightly, waiting for him to take her to her room. But nothing, they just stood there for what felt like hours (in reality being about 10 seconds) just staring around. "So... My room?"


	2. Chapter 2

                Betty finally spoke out, praying for the moment to finally be over. Jughead's face flushed red as he remembered she didn't know her way around.

                "Sorry, sorry. Um, yeah it's right through here." The beanie-clad boy stumbled over his words, eventually managing to form a coherent sentence. He looked over at his new roommate and noticed her eyes shining in amusement. They were walking past the open lounge area and into a hallway that consisted of 3 doors. One, that Betty assumed held residency of Jughead, had a large poster on the outside of "A Rebel Without a Cause". Betty stopped, entranced by the poster.

                "You like "A Rebel Without a Cause"?" She asked, studying the poster more thoroughly. It wasn't a promotional poster, it looked like it was made for some place called the Twilight Drive-In. Betty had heard of that place, it was in the next town over called Greendale. She often went there and put in some suggestions but soon heard it got closed down due to lack of funding.

                "Yeah, I'm a sucker for the classics. Don't get me wrong, Nicholas Ray did a great job. But I'm more of a Tarantino guy myself. I don't know what is it but I find something so intoxicatingly beautiful about his work. It's always a masterpiece, you can tell this guy loves what he does. I don't know, I guess I just respect that. True art forms." Jughead babbles on whilst Betty listened, intrigued by the topic. He was shocked that she hadn't even looked the least bit bored. He'd never gotten this far before without either being told to shut up or boring people half to death.

                "I fully agree! As a kid I used to love "Pulp Fiction" but lately I've been more about the "Kill Bill" series. And although Tarantino is possibly the best director in this generation, I'll always have a soft spot for Ray. I wish I could've lived in the 50s." Betty responds with enthusiasm and actual knowledge. Jughead is shocked. He can't help but crack out a goofy grin, maybe this roommate wouldn't be so unbearable. Although, nothing could be worse than Archie Andrews. "Also, is this from the Twilight Drive-In?" Betty thought it was a long shot but she had to ask, it was all too familiar.

                "Yeah, how did you know that?" He quipped, wondering how on earth she knew the place he'd spent his entire childhood. Jughead was very defensive over his childhood. It was filled with a lot of heartbreak, betrayal and distrust. He was born into a house that lacked solidarity. His father was a raging alcoholic; his mother was a selfish, egotistical maniac that shouldn't have been graced with the ability to reproduce. His sister was the only stability that Jughead could grasp on to. Jellybean was the only thing that he stuck around for.

                The drive-in was an important part of his childhood. He would sneak himself and JB through the back and into the crowd, just to spend at least an hour or two away from their parents. Jellybean never got enough sleep, neither did Jughead. The arguing, the smashing of fragile objects, the crying. Sometimes it got too much. His dad would come home one night, reeking of cheap booze and cigarette smoke, and then his mother would snap.

                The drive-in offered clarity and escape for the two children. Though it was short lived when social services caught the bruises on Jughead and the burns on JB. Nothing was said but the police knew what had been happening. The Jones name had a reputation in the town of Greendale. The family with the town drunk, the selfish bitch, the outcast boy and the sweet little girl. It wasn't longer before both kids were put into the social system and separated.

                How he got the poster was another story. One he isn't quite proud of but it needed to happen. When his 3rd foster family had refused to shelter him any further, he ran away. Jughead went back to Greendale. He didn't know what he was expecting, he had been gone for 6 years and as a 16 year old he didn't exactly look the same. He tried finding his parents and instead found a sight that broke his heart.

                At the drive-in, Jughead saw his father's old truck. He aimlessly walked over, expecting to see him passed out in the back. But instead he saw his father who looked cleaned up and sober, his mother who was smiling, cuddled next to her husband. But the sight that broke his heart the most, Jellybean wrapped up in both of their arms, looking like a completely different kid.

                Jughead didn't bother staying to watch the movie. Not even "A Rebel Without a Cause" could make him stay. He had been cheated, rejected and most importantly, he had been broken. Even his own family can't stand to have him around. Ripping a poster from the wall, he made his way to a destination he was uncertain of. With hot tears stinging the frozen skin of his face, he wondered why no one had the capability to love him.

                "I used to go there all of the time as a teenager. I loved it there." Betty gushed, not turning to look at Jughead but instead focusing her attention on the poster. It's not like Jughead kept it up there to torture himself, it was a powerful reminder that the past is the past . And although it may be painful, it helped us to get where we are now. Betty turned around to the door opposite Jughead's, noticing the bright yellow post-it note on the door saying "Betty Cooper's Room". The handwriting was messy but Betty found it charming.

                "Ah, yeah. That's your room. The room down the hall, just there, is my office." Jughead pushed open Betty's door and helped her to carry her stuff inside. The room was moderately large. It was about the size of Betty's room back home, maybe a tad larger. The walls were neatly painted a pastel green that looked almost white. It was furnished with all the necessities; a bed, a walk in wardrobe, a desk and a tall lamp tucked away in the corner. She seemed to have her own bathroom as well. A low set window sill was parallel to her bed, it was very wide. Betty already had ideas of all the aesthetic Instagram photos she could take. The view was incredible.

                "This room is beautiful. Are you sure the rent is high enough?" Betty stared, doe-eyed. Jughead didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell the truth, not yet. Instead he merely shrugged, offering her a boyish smirk. "That's not exactly an answer Mr..." Betty trailed off, suddenly realizing she didn't even know her own roommates last name. Then again, they had only met 10 minutes ago.

                "Jones. It's Mr. Jones." Jughead offered, still smirking at the blonde haired girl stood in front of him. He looked down at his watch, noticing the time. "Well, I better leave you to unpack and get settled. It around 4 now so when do you want dinner?" He asked, opening the door wider to step through. Betty nodded, quickly throwing her backpack onto the ground before beaming up to him.

                "You cook?" She asked, amusement evident on her features. At first, Jughead wanted to reply saying that he was forced to learn due to his prior parents being a waste of space. Instead he settled with a wink.

                "I can do a lot Cooper. Eating food is a huge hobby of mine." He threw back, chuckling slightly. Betty returned with a small giggle and unzipped her suitcase, pulling out items of clothing and packing them into the wardrobe. She seemed to have a lot of clothes, this reminded him of Veronica almost instantly.

                "I'm a good cook too. How about I start packing now and come help you at around 6? It can be a roommate bonding session." Betty joked, disappearing and reappearing whilst putting her stuff away in various locations. He statement make Jughead's heart swell. He didn't know this girl but she seemed nice enough. He truly did believe they were going to get on just fine. Maybe he could add another member to the Scooby gang. Which, at the moment, only consisted of him, Archie and Veronica.

                "Sure, Cooper." Betty poked her tongue out playfully at his remark, watching him pace out of the room. She continued packing but at a faster rate this time. A huge part of her couldn't wait for 6 o'clock. Jughead walked into the lounge and threw himself onto the couch next to Archie, who was playing Fallout 4 on the 65" flat screen Jughead got gifted last year.

                "How's the new roommate? Lasting well without me and Ronnie?" Archie's eyes were glued to the screen but Jughead could tell he was teasing. Slapping his arm softly, he was about to reply when the front door swung open. Stood in a navy blue dress, obviously accompanied with pearls, was the raven-haired princess Jughead learned to love. She had a huge grin spread across her deep red lips, her eyebrows raised in anticipation. Speak of the Devil and she shall appear.

                "Where's this new roommate I've heard so much about, Juggiekins?" She too teased, coming over to embrace him in a hug, placing a firm kiss on his cheek. Instinctively, he wiped his cheek which only making Veronica smirk. Betty heard someone come in and decided to check out who it was. Little did she know what kind of surprise would be hitting her.

                As soon as she walked into the room and saw Veronica, her heart stopped beating. God seems to have graced Betty with one of the greatest gifts she could've asked for. It seemed almost too good to be true at this point. When Veronica spun around the meet Betty's gaze, her jaw fell. Her lips were parted and both girls stood in shock. Jughead and Archie sat, confused at what was happening.

                "Ronnie?" Betty beamed hopefully. The next few seconds were a blur, The girls ran towards each other at full force, knocking them both onto the ground. They were hugging whilst loudly crying and muffling incoherent words. Jughead was beyond confused by now. How did they know each other? After what felt like forever, the girls separated. Both were crying yet smiling so happily.

                "I can't believe you're here. This is so crazy!" Ronnie cried out, pulled Betty into another hug. Archie was about to speak up until Ronnie pulled back again. "Boys, this is my long-time internet friend, Betty Cooper. We lost touch sometime last year but, oh god am I glad to see you." Veronica explained. "We have so much to catch up on, come on!" In an instant both girls were at their feet, running into Betty's room and closing the door.

                "Wait. I'm confused. So your new roommate is best friends with your sister?" Archie whispered quietly, not wanting the girls to hear. Jughead was still in a state of shock. How had he never known about Veronica knowing Betty? At dinner he'd always heard her babble on about this friend she had but he never listened. Now he's starting to wish he did.

                "Don't ask me pal, we're in the same boat." He spoke out, still bewildered. How is it that the girl he chooses out of 50 other applicants, just happens to be his sister's best friend? That's not a coincidence, that's the work of the lord above.

                Jughead didn't want Betty to know that Veronica was his family. It'd bring up too much personal family stuff for their friendship at the moment. In time, he wants to share everything about himself. Who he really is, his job, his family, his aspirations. But right now, the story was far too complicated and Jughead was in no frame of mine to give that out.

                He reminisced about the past. The heartbreak after the drive in, the weeks alone in the cold, Hiram Lodge spotting him sleeping behind a dumpster in Brooklyn. He was on the brink of death but the Lodge's took him in, treated him like a son. They fed him, built up his strength and gave him a warm place to sleep. Jughead was forever in their favor. It wasn't long before the adoption occurred and Jughead was officially Forsythe Jones-Lodge. Though he preferred to go by Jones. He may hate his family but Jones is more fitting for such an obscure name.

                "Maybe it won't be so bad. Betty doesn't seem like the type to judge. Just tell her about the past and tell her about the Blue and Gold. Stop building up walls and refusing to knock them down." His red headed friend squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Jughead couldn't though. The sad look in Archie's eye only proved that Arch didn't believe he could either. It takes time to trust. Even if he feels like Betty will be different, he didn't want her to be his reckoning.


	3. Chapter 3

                Jughead tried to stray his mind away from wondering what the two girls must be talking about in the other room. Loud giggles erupt from behind the closed door every so often which only adds fuel to the fire burning a hole through his mind. He tried to distract himself by playing Fallout 4 with Archie. It kind of helped, but he'd much rather prefer it was just him and Betty right now.

                Don't get him wrong, he loved Archie and Veronica, but there's only so much he can take. Living with the two of them as a couple for almost a year was sickening enough. He needed a well-deserved break. Plus, a large portion of him wanted to get to know Betty more. What are her interests? Where's she from? Does she like the gherkins in her burger?

                Betty and Veronica, were in actual fact, talking about how their lives have been this past year. Betty spoke about her parents and how they always demanded perfection. How she loved her parents yet how her parents hated her. All she wanted to do was pursue her journalistic dreams but her parents wanted her to be a big shot lawyer in Riverdale. Betty didn't want to stay in Riverdale.

                She spoke about Kevin and how she missed him. How he saved her from the darkness that her parents engulfed her in. How she had to leave him behind. He was planning to visit soon but a large part of Betty still felt guilty. Veronica listened and she understood. She didn't ask too many questions as she already knew most of it. She was considerate and thoughtful.

                Soon enough, they got onto the subject of how Veronica's been. Thus delving into the love story of her and Archie escalating from just friends to something a lot more. The story was cute. They had been roommates for a year prior with Jughead but on the 2nd year they started to get these feelings that they didn't understand. That was until Jughead caught them shirtless and heavily panting with bee stung lips in a closet. Apparently he was furious. Betty wondered why. Did he like Veronica?

                "But yes, that's been the dramatic rom-com called "my past year". Now, it’s no Nicholas Sparks movie but I can assure it's just a riveting." Veronica winked over at the blonde who was sprawled out next to her on the cream carpeted floors of Betty's new bedroom.  Betty was burning to ask a question about Jughead but decided against it. She barely knew the guy.

                "How's your brother doing? What was his name again? Wasn't it Sythe?" Betty giggled out, trying to deter asking any questions about the broody beanie boy in the other room. She had her time to ask him questions himself. Little did she know, Jughead was 'Sythe' or more accurately 'Forsythe'. Veronica visibly stiffened. She knew she should tell the truth the Betty but she also knew that Jughead would kill her, he didn't want to talk about his family to new people. So she did what any good sister would do and she lied through her teeth.

                "It's Forsythe. And our very own Holden Caulfield is in Paris at the moment on a photography retreat. When he comes back I'll be sure to introduce him to you. After all these years I bet you're desperate to see the other half of my gene pool." Veronica aimlessly babbled yet pulled it off exquisitely. Betty smiled goofily but before she could say anything more, there was a soft yet firm knock on the door. Jughead poked his head through the gap.

                "Hey, I'm gonna start cooking early. Ronnie are you and Arch gonna stay?" He gave Veronica a stare that Betty couldn't quite understand but Ronnie sure did. Squeezing Betty's hand gently she whispered a goodbye, dialing her number into the blonde's phone. She stood up quickly, patting down her dress and sauntering towards Jughead. She pressed another quick kiss to his cheek before ruffling his hair through his beanie and making her way into the hall.

                "I think me and Archibald are going to make a move. If we don't leave now we'll miss our reservation at Per Se." Veronica walked to the door, calling Archie to join her . He did as requested in record time. Jughead low-key chuckled at how whipped his best friend was. "Juggiekins, B, I'll see you very soon. Text me!" Ronnie shut the door behind her and silence fell over the two new roommates. Betty was the first to break the silence.

                "So, Juggiekins." Betty smirked, finding heavy humor in the ridiculous name the raven-haired girl had given him. Jughead playfully scowled over at her, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. "Wanna start on making that dinner you promised me?" Jughead nodded slightly, stalking into the kitchen with Betty in tow.

                "Yknow, I don't like that nickname. But it's endearing and it makes her happy so I just withstand the slow crushing of my masculinity." He smiled to himself. The memory of their first meeting was one that both Jughead and Veronica treasured deeply. It was the first time Jughead felt cared for. Like someone actually wanted him around.

                They'd first met after Hiram had carried Jughead bridal style through the family home and straight into the guest bedroom. Jughead was delirious, all he could feel was a warm sensation being thrown over him and a something wet scrubbing at his face. Hiram had called a doctor but meanwhile, Veronica and her mother were hydrating and trying to feed the young boy. Hermione was heartbroken to see a young child, around 15-16, looking so malnourished and abandoned.

                "It's okay, sweetheart. A doctor is on his way. You're safe now." Hermione cried, softly holding the young boys hand and giving it a small squeeze. Veronica didn't know how to react. She too was heartbroken, but was he going to die? She didn't even know his name. "How could anyone neglect such a precious child." Hermione has tears streaking down her face at the thought of Jughead dying. Veronica came around the other side of him, grabbing his other hand into hers. He was so cold.

                "What's your name?" Ronnie spoke quietly to the disorientated boy who was lying before her. He tried to speak but his voice was raspy and broken. She wanted to cry. You hear all these stories about watching someone at the brink of death and the horror stories about neglected children. Yet, with living in the upper east side, Veronica never thought she'd have to experience it first-hand. Jughead tried again, only croaking out a small whimper that Veronica understood as 'Jughead'. She smiled warmly through the tears. "Well, Juggiekins, isn't that a spectacular name for a spectacular soul."

                The memory never failed in making Jughead smile. Veronica had always taken care of him, always protected him. She and their parents saved his life. His 16 year old self was lucky to have made it, according to the doctors. They stated that it was a miracle. And he couldn't disagree. The Lodge's were a miracle that he never deserved. He finally had a family that loved him. It was all too good for him to believe. Even after they had shown him the adoption papers, he waited for them to leave. But they never did. 8 years later and he called Hermione 'Mom', Hiram 'Dad' and Veronica 'a pain in my ass'. But a nice pain.

                "What're you so giddy about? I'm only making lasagna." Betty smirked over at Jughead, ripping him away from his thoughts. He hadn't realized he'd spaced out until he saw that Betty had already gotten everything out. Jughead poked his tongue out childishly as Betty had done earlier that day. He enjoyed this. They seemed to be getting on well already.

                "I was just thinking about how empty I feel without food in my stomach right now. And I thought we clarified this Betts, any food will make me giddy." Jughead grabbed a slice of cheese and ate it slowly. Betty wasn't mad about the nickname he'd given her. She actually liked it. Maybe he was accepting her after all. She stole the cheese from Jughead's hands, holding it behind her back with a cheeky grin. Before he could protest she shushed him.

                "Now, Juggie, we need to lay down some ground rules. Rule one, don't eat all of the food before we make the food. That's it." She nudged him playfully, placing the cheese into his mouth. He flushed a soft pink, chuckling at her actions. He believed he could last with not eating all of the food. He had self-control. He could do this. He's a man.

                Later on that night, after Jughead had broken the one rule and eaten most of the ingredients, they both sat watching re-runs of 'How I Met Your Mother' until around 11pm. They'd gotten to know each other a lot more. Jughead still held back the necessary details but other than that, it was going great. Fate had surely thrown a curve ball called Veronica, but Betty knew that was some sort of coincidence. She threw a cushion at Jughead's head, who was sat on the opposite side of the couch falling asleep.

                "I'm gonna head to bed, I've got a busy day tomorrow." Betty stood up, sleepily rubbing her eyes. She had a job interview she was preparing for. It'd be her first journalistic job and she was more than excited. Yeah, she'd helped her parents at the Register but that wasn't a real job. This was going to be, Betty was sure about it. Jughead rose too, stretching and yawning.

                "Got a hot date?" He wiggled his eyebrows, obviously teasing. That didn't stop Betty from going bright red, arming another pillow to throw at him. She would've told him that it was a job interview, but she didn't want to jinx it. Plus, he borderline refused to tell her where he worked. So she had every right to keep it to herself.

                "Something like that. Night Juggie." She yawned, walking past him and into her newly decorated bedroom. She heard a faint "Goodnight, Betts." as she closed her door. Their newfound nicknames made her smile. She really had hope for this friendship to blossom. After that, Betty easily settled into her fluffy new sheets. Drifting off into the land of sleep that Betty wanting to divulge herself into, she thought of Jughead and their first day together.

                Jughead was quick to fall asleep too. He sent a quick text to Veronica once he'd made it into the security of his bed. He texted her inviting her and Archie to the apartment tomorrow for dinner. He didn't want to be alone whilst Betty was out on that 'hot date'. Jughead wasn't bitter, but he was slightly bitter.


	4. Chapter 4

                The next morning rolled around hastily. Jughead had to get to the Blue and Gold early to catch up on this week’s issue. He expected Betty to be asleep still since it was 6am. However, when he walked into the kitchen go grab food of some sort, he found his blonde haired roommate sat at the breakfast bar in her pajamas eating a full English breakfast. Once Jughead walked through the door, Betty beamed.

                "Hey Jug! I got up early and heard you in the shower so I made us some breakfast." She nudged a fully loaded plate over to Jughead. He shot over a look of thanks before seating himself next to her. They ate and conversed learning more and more about each other. Though, once again, Jughead avoided any work / family related questions. Betty tried not to look disappointed but she really wanted him to trust her enough, even if it's just telling her where he works.

                "Well, time for me to disappear. Have fun on that hot date." Jughead mused, even though he found nothing amusing about the situation. He was still bitter. It's not like he wanted to develop anything with Betty. Yes she was beautiful and found him funny and liked everything he liked and is an actual intellectual but that doesn't for a second mean that he has even a fraction of sexual attraction towards her. Not at all. He thinks.

                Betty spent the rest of the morning showering, dancing and getting ready. She was going to make this interview her best yet. She refused to fail. She needed this job. The interview was at 9am and she was there at exactly 8:50am. Sporting a grey pencil skirt, a black long sleeved (skin-tight) top with black stilettos, she confidentially walked through the doors of the Blue and Gold towers. Her blonde hair was curled and pulled back into her signature high school pony tail. She hadn't worn her hair like this for years.

                Betty Cooper has always dreamed of working for a real newspaper. One like the New York Times or the Blue and Gold. B&G was practically a multi-million dollar empire. They had towers all over the world. Even in England. According to fact, the founder had started the newspaper as a hobby but it soon picked up press and started to go international. As hard as Betty tried, she couldn't find out who the founder was. There wasn't even a single photo of them. They just kept themselves anonymous.

                Approaching the reception desk, Betty was in awe. The lobby was like nothing she'd before. Crystal chandeliers hung from every shell of light. The walls were deliciously coated with fine art and expensive fabrics. It was the embodiment of Betty's aesthetic dreams. The receptionist didn't seem bitter or snobby whilst directing Betty to the founder's office. Whilst walking through the expertly decorated halls, the nerves began to churn in her stomach. She didn't want a repeat of her first interview.

                Betty was only 16 and Riverdale wasn't the largest town. There were little jobs available but Pop's diner was hiring waitresses. Since Kevin already worked there, Betty knew it was meant to be. She had been preparing for it all week and when the time rolled around it was the worst 15 minutes of her life. The whole time she kept stuttering, she got all of the answers wrong and, when asked about her grades, she had an emotional breakdown about the C she got last week. It was a mess. Though, as if by some miracle, she got the job.

                "The founder is just through there. Good luck darling." The receptionist smiled politely, giving Betty's shoulder a squeeze of reassurance. Betty was shaking with nerves. She tried to think of happy thoughts. What her and Jughead would cook tonight, what they would binge tonight, Kevin dropping by tomorrow. She smiled brightly as she opened the door, walking in with a spring in her step before her eyes met his. Time stopped.

                "Jug?" Betty squeaked out of confusion, why was her roommate in the founder's office? What was he doing here? Was he running for the same job as her? Wait. He's on the other side of the desk. Betty blinked. "Oh my god." She tried to compose herself but failed miserably. Jughead coughed, adjusting his position in the seat. Honestly, he had no clue that "Miss Elizabeth C" was his roommate. He didn't even know that Betty's real name was Elizabeth. "So, you're the founder?" The million dollar question was asked.

                "Betty, I'm sorry. I just, I would've told you sooner but-" Jughead cut himself off, not thinking of a good enough reason to say out loud. He could trust her. He knew she wasn't after money or fame but he still wanted to hide himself away instinctively. How could she trust him? A secret billionaire living under the same roof as her and she had no idea.

                The room was silent. Betty had no clue what to say. What could she say? She understands why he was hesitant, she would be too. But she really wanted this job. She wanted to work for it, not just earn it by being the boss’s roomie. Her eyes caught a glimpse at the name board sat at the edge of Jughead's desk. In fancy gold lettering it read :

                                                _"Forsythe Jones-Lodge"_

                Jughead's eyes met Betty's gaze. Two secrets revealed in one day. He was a billionaire and a Lodge. Betty must hate him. He would hate him. He does hate him. Why didn't he just do this the easy way and tell the truth. He should've known that the truth always comes out. Betty visibly straightened herself, walking over to the seat opposite Jughead and sitting in it.

                "My name is Elizabeth Cooper, it's lovely to meet you Sir." Betty spoke politely, trying to forget she ever knew who Jughead was. She going to do this right. Pulling his hand into a firm handshake, Betty offered over an award winning smile. Jughead sent a questioning look, finding this extremely confusing.

                "Betty, what are you doing?" This almost seemed too good to be true. His mind was previously racing with scenarios of her walking out, moving out, ignoring him and hating him but he never suspected that she would sit down and smile at him. She huffed loudly, pulling back her hand.

                "Juggie, I get that you wanted to keep this a secret and I'm not gonna force you to tell me everything. Just, when you're ready, I'm here." The words made Jughead's head go dizzy. This girl was unbelievable. All he could think of was how much he didn't deserve this. "So, Mr. Jones-Lodge, how about that interview?"


	5. Chapter 5

                Jughead still couldn’t quite grasp the idea of conducting the interview normally. He usually scrutinizes his possible employees to see how well they crack under pressure. He didn’t want to do this with Betty, he already knew she was an amazing writer from all of the old Riverdale articles written about her. He did do his research before letting her live in his home, only a fool wouldn’t.

                “So, Miss Cooper, what made you interested in applying for this job?” Jughead read the first question, clearing his throat slightly and leaning back into his chair with ease. Betty’s warm smile remained etched across her features. Opening the seemingly full binder she had brought in with her, she started to speak.

                “I’ve had a passion for writing and journalism since I could remember. My parents own their own newspaper back in my home town. It was called The Register. Most summers I would intern there, learning the craft some might say. In between that I worked at a local diner and kept my grades up. Speaking of grades, here’s my GPA, grade sheet and certificates to prove that I didn’t just print off a random sheet.” Betty spoke fluidly and confidently, shocking Jughead in the process at how professional she really could be. “I also have some of my previous journalistic work in case that was needed.” I guess that explains why her binder is so full.

                “Miss Cooper, I have to say I’m quite impressed. Speaking from a professional viewpoint, it looks like you have incredible potential. A few more questions and then I’ll be out of your hair. May we proceed?” Jughead swiftly grabbed the pile of papers Betty had slid across the desk, flicking through them promptly. “What would you say are the best features you can apply to a workplace?”

                The interview continued like that for another 10 minutes before both roommates stood up and shook hands firmly. Betty had thought the interview had gone well, considering it was her roommate who was living a secret double life as a multimillionaire. Jughead too, thought it had gone well. He really wanted to hire Betty as one of his editors. It was a big job role that she hadn’t signed up for; she came to work as a basic journalist.

                “Miss Cooper, I don’t want to step out of line here. But we have another job role available and I personally think it would fit your abilities a lot better.” Jughead paused briefly to examine Betty’s face. She looked happy but something in her features grimaced. “It’s not because you’re my roommate either. I would just like you to apply for the editor in chief position instead of just a reporter. You still get to write your own pieces.” Jughead rushed out. Betty instantly lit up.

                “Of course sir, I’ll look forward to that call back.” Betty gathered the rest of his things and walked towards the door. Just as she opened the door she span around. “By the way, as Betty, what did you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking spaghetti Bolognese but I didn’t know if you liked it?” She said hopefully. Jughead smiled as he sat back in his seat.

                “I like Bolognese a lot, Betty. I get off work at half 4, we can talk more then. I’m sure there’s a lot you’re confused about.” He spoke slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with her the entire time. Betty’s cheeks were flaming, it’s not every day your hot roommate/possible boss/best friend’s brother stares into your eyes for more than 3 seconds. Betty swiftly nodded and made her way out of the door.

                “See you later Holden Caulfield.” Betty teased, shutting the door before he could respond. Little to her knowledge, those words made Jughead sit back in his chair and smile like an idiot. This mere interaction threw his mind off of schedule for the rest of the day. He reached over and pressed the microphone button to contact his assistant.

                “Hey Lydia, yeah, could you cancel all of the editor interview please? I think we’ve found our girl.” He smiled yet again, dreaming that the next few hours would pass by in a blur. He doesn’t know why, but being with Betty is so easy. Even if he’s known her for less than a week, he feels like he’s known her forever. He practically has, Veronica blabbed nonstop about her ‘internet bestie’ being the walking example of perfection. Jughead couldn’t agree more.

                Later on, sat at the table over steaming plates of Bolognese and mugs of hot tea, the pair sat in a comfortable silence. Jughead wanted to explain everything to Betty. The least she deserved was a bit of intel, but his mouth couldn’t form the right words. This is the first time he’s wanted to pour his heart out to someone. The damaged loner strikes back. Betty seemed to sense exactly what he was thinking.

                “My parents were overbearing. My mother only cared to make me perfect and my father was a liar. My sister got knocked up and ran off with her ginger devil of a boyfriend when she was 17. After she left she never bothered to get a hold of me whilst my parents worked harder to ‘fix’ me. The only friend I had was Kevin, my gay best friend. My whole high school life I was bullied for being Polly’s sister and for being Elizabeth Cooper in general.” Betty said in one breath, not looking phased at all as she chewed on another bite of her dinner. Jughead’s eyes were wide with disbelief at her outburst. “We all have secrets we want to hide Juggie, but the sooner you say them out loud the sooner they’ll stop weighing you down.” Betty spoke, taking a long sip of her tea afterwards.

                “My dad was an alcoholic and my mother was a selfish bitch. My baby sister was the only sweet thing in my world. My entire childhood consists of me holding my sister close whilst my parents fought nonstop. We both got put into the social system and separated. 6 years later I ran away from my 3rd foster home and went back to Greendale. There I saw my parents with my little sister looking happier than ever and my dad was sober. Hiram Lodge saved my life; he took me in when I had nothing. I was a malnourished kid freezing in the streets and he took me in like I was his own son. They cared for me. So, I got a name change and became a Lodge. Ronnie and I hit it off instantly. She might as well be my blood.” Jughead scrambled for a while, trying to find the right words to portray his story correctly. He avoided Betty’s gaze, scared senseless at how she would react.

                “Juggie.” Betty cracked out, her voice wracked with emotion. He looked up shamefully to meet her warm and welcoming eyes. They were filled with tears, some escaping down the porcelain skin of her face. Her hands reached out to cup his face, bringing his head higher up. “You are so brave. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Betty sternly spoke, the emotion still clear in her voice. Jughead wanted to believe her, but he was nothing. Before he could respond Betty got up from her seat and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back reassuringly. Only then did Jughead start sobbing. He’s not a usual crier but when he does have the odd occasion, it’s a sob.

                They stayed like that for a while, finding comfort in holding each other close. They could’ve stayed in that moment forever if not for the front door bursting wide open. The culprit was, of course, Veronica Lodge. This time, sporting a plaid red mini skirt, a regular black top, her pearls and cute heels that were probably worth more than a month’s rent.

                “Hola, tis I, V Lodge.” She strutted into the kitchen, wavering slightly as she noticed Jughead and Betty’s teared up expressions. Archie followed her in suit, sporting a regular red shirt and black skinny jeans. “Wait what happened? Are you okay?” Ronnie rushed over, pulling her brother and her best friend into a bone crushing hug. Betty chuckled slightly, pulling back so she could speak to the raven haired girl in question.

                “I told her everything.” Jughead mumbled. Veronica nodded lightly, pulling him in a little harder. She knew nothing more needed to be said tonight. As chairman of the fun committee, she deemed herself responsible for making sure tonight would be the funniest night of their boring lives.

                It started off by getting into their comfiest pajamas and playing Just Dance on the Xbox. That, obviously, ended with Jughead falling gracefully onto the floor and Betty beating him by almost 2000 points. Veronica was the champion by the end, Jughead coming last. Betty wasn’t too caught up over being 2nd, she knew she would be Sing Star. Which she did, followed by Jughead coming last, yet again. His excuse was one he couldn’t say aloud, but he was so blown away by her angelic voice. He was entranced. Veronica noticed this and added it to the list of things she needed to ambush him about.

                “Aha! Something I’m finally in the lead for. Have fun in the clutter zone you low budget Lewis Hamilton.” Jughead boasted, clearly winning at Mario Cart. The only talent he’s shown to possess so far is button smashing. Even if he had failed miserably at everything, he had an amazing night. Betty being there made it 100x better than any of the other game nights the 3 had before. She made everything better. At around 10pm Archie and Veronica had left for their apartment whilst Betty and Jughead cleared up the remaining dishes and stray pillows.

                “Tonight was really fun Juggie. I’m glad I met you guys.” Betty spoke warmly to Jughead, leaning against the sink and watching him put the leftover food in the fridge. He turned around and smiled a genuine smile at her. The raven haired boy closed the fridge door and walked over to Betty, pulling her into a soft hug. Betty accepted with open arms, resting her head in the nape of his neck. Something about this felt right, they both felt it. The spark igniting in their hearts. Neither of them acted on it that night. Instead, they went to their respective beds and laid their heads. Both were dreaming of the endless possibilities in their future together, not knowing how true those thoughts would become.


	6. Chapter 6

                The next few mornings had gone like the rest, the peaceful routine of morning breakfast and shared dinner conversations. On the odd occasion, Jughead would come home late from work ranting and raving about how a new intern ruined a whole spread and he had to stay late to finish it and re train the intern. It was all very domestic.

                Right now was one of the nights Jughead was late home. He had text Betty an hour and a half ago saying that he had to stay a half hour later than usual. Meaning that he should be due home at any point now. Betty was in the living room, watching some low budget movie on Netflix and sipping on some expensive wine. Perks of living with a millionaire. Jughead was picking up dinner on the way home; they decided to have Chinese food. Betty couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into some spring rolls.

                The blankets bundled around Betty soon had to been torn away when her phone started to ring from the coffee table. She wondered who would be calling at this time, it was almost 11pm. When she saw Jughead’s caller ID she realized he probably forgot her order. Swiping right, she put the phone to her ear. But before she could speak, a voice rang through the speakers.

                “Hello, is this Miss. Cooper?” Jughead’s professional voice shocked Betty. She quickly composed herself, reaching over and placing the glass of wine on the table. She leaned back into the couch, pulling the blankets back over her body.

                “Yes, this is her.” She replied nonchalantly, playing along with whatever game Jughead was playing. “Can I ask who’s calling?” Betty quipped, finding hilarity in the situation.

                “It’s Mr. Jones-Lodge from The Blue and Gold. I was just calling to inform you that your new office got set up after a week of overtime by the very handsome Jughead and you start on Monday.” Betty sat in shock. He’d been staying for hours after work to get her office ready? He was too good to be true.

                “I got the job?” Betty squeaked into the phone, a feeling of utter happiness filling up her body. She heard Jughead chuckle lowly, only just realizing that he was stood by the front door with a huge smirk on his face. He put the phone down and shoved it into his pocket. “I didn’t hear you come in.” Betty stood up, going to the kitchen with him in suit.

                “What can I say? I’m quiet on my feet.” Jughead winked over, placing the bags of Chinese food on the breakfast bar. Betty was collecting the plates and cutlery when she ran into Jughead who inconveniently stood still behind her. He swiftly caught her and they ended up stared intently for a while. Neither roommate knew what to do next. Jughead could lie and say he didn’t feel anything but only a fool would believe he didn’t have a soul crushing urge to kiss her right now.

                “Thank you, for the job. I won’t let you down.” She spoke quietly, not diverting her eyes for even a second before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Jughead wouldn’t want to admit it but it may be the first time he has felt himself blush in his life. He hadn’t known Betty long, he wasn’t going to be unrealistic and say that they could date anytime soon. But he really wanted to see where this could go. He’s in it for the long game.

                “I wouldn’t doubt you for even a second.” Jughead pulled Betty into a quick hug before letting her resume to dishing up the food. He was drooling over the smell of the egg fried rice already. The ride home was one that really tested his patience. A small town car with a bag full of piping hot deliciousness? Count Jughead out.

                Soon enough, the pair were sat on the couch, continuing whatever indie movie Betty was previously watching. Jughead was all for supporting up and coming indie movies, he admired the craft. It had always been a dream of his to publish a novel and have it turn in to a trending movie. Something that would show that not all authors are sell outs. His publication would be magnificent.

                “Yknow, I really hate talentless acting but at the same time it makes me feel accomplished? Like at least I’m not doing this for a living.” Betty points out at the TV where the actress is being completely unconvincing whilst getting chased by some clown with a knife. It was generic but it was gold.

                “Nah, you’re job’s way better anyways. Working with intelligence and beauty like me every single day.” Jughead was joking but Betty almost choked on her chicken ball. She couldn’t deny that Jughead was attractive; he was one of the most. But he was also her roommate who she’s known for all of 2 weeks. Thinking about him in this way so early on was dangerous.

                Jughead clearly didn’t sense the tension in Betty’s body at the specific words, but he definitely heard her choking. The next thing Betty knew, Jughead was pounding his flat hand against her back, trying to bring up whatever got stuck. She didn’t know if this day could get any worse, but it did.

                “I’m okay, I’m okay.” Betty throatily croaked, what a way to end a day. Choking on a chicken ball in front of your incredibly attractive boss / roommate. What a time to be alive. Jughead still looked slightly worried but sat back in his original seat, handing Betty her glass of wine. “Thank you.” She croaked out again, only to entirely miss grabbing the glass making its contents pour all over Betty’s white shirt! How ironic.

                “Oh my god, Betty I’m so sorry!” Jughead jumped up and ran to go and grab some paper towels. He returned shortly, rubbing at her stained chest. Something in his mind must’ve finally clicked as he flew back, his hands only extending to give her the paper towels. His face was almost as red as Betty’s shirt. She found it cute.

                “Hey, Juggie don’t worry. It was an accident. I needed a shower anyways.” Betty smiled sweetly at Jughead, earning a grin off of him. She got up and made her way to the hallway, turning around offering Jughead another smirk. “Goodnight, Jug.” She spoke across the room before making her way to her bedroom. Jughead sat on the couch and a thought crossed his mind.    

                Why is it that every time Betty leaves the room, he’s left completely speechless with a shit eating grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

                It was Betty’s first day on the job and she was terrified. Nothing could amount to the gut wrenching feeling she felt when the same scenario played in her head over and over again. She would go to work, she would get one thing wrong and the whole building would crash and burn. It isn’t dramatic, what if she knocked over a candle and it caused a mass fire? Exactly her point.

                “B, you’re going to do amazing! Beanie boy wouldn’t hire you if he thought you’d be anything less than spectacular.” Veronica spoke on the other line, smiling brightly into the camera. Though the speckled image wasn’t much like the real thing, facetime was a better alternative to letting Jughead see just how nervous she was. Veronica had offered to come over but Betty swiftly declined. Jughead would know something is up.

                “I know. But what if it all crashes and burns? Like literally not figuratively.” Betty exhaled heavily, pulling the stray bit of hair behind her ear. She had finished getting ready an hour ago but she didn’t quite feel perfect yet. Through Veronica’s many protests, Betty kept trying and trying until it was as perfect as it could’ve been. Jughead usually wakes up at 8 which means that any minute now the girls should hear his obnoxious alarm that he insists is the only sound that’ll wake him up.

                “I’m gonna go, girl. Busy day of irritating clients and signing 5000 papers.” Veronica winked, a sense of humor in her voice. Betty knew that it was far from a joke, running a company was serious business. Veronica was more than fit for the task which was exactly why Hiram passed the business down to her. Whilst she was running the firm, Hiram was doing small amounts of work from the comfort of his summer home, even though it’s winter.

                Betty saluted with a small smile on her face and closed her laptop. She knew Jughead would be awake soon so she made her way to the kitchen, hearing the blaring alarm coming from behind his closed door. Stopping half way, she decided to go in and ask him what he wanted instead of just making whatever. With a knock on his door she waited for a reply. All that came was a muffled whine.

                “Jug, it’s Betty. What did you want to eat? I’m just about to m-” Betty swung open the door, not at all prepared for the sight on the other side. Jughead was sat up, his torso gleaming with sweat and lacking a shirt. His body was half covered with fluffy sheets but as distracting as that was, Betty was more focused on why there were tears streaming down his face. She’d never seen him frowning let alone crying. Without hesitation, Betty rushed over to her roommate and sat on the edge of his master bed. Her hand reached out to wipe away the tears but he just scurried out of reach, curling up in a large ball against his head board.

                “No.” Jughead whispered hoarsely. His body was quivering and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Betty had no idea what to do but her instincts were telling her to reach out again, even if she gets pushed away she’ll known that she at least tried. Betty couldn’t think of anything worse than leaving him there. So she reached out again, but slowly this time.

                “Juggie. It’s me.” She spoke softly. Jughead’s eyes peeked up and caught a glimpse of the girl in front of him. He didn’t stop her when her hand gripped his own. The feeling didn’t make him want to run away, so instead he uncurled himself and moved a little closer.

                He wasn’t embarrassed when he knew he should’ve been. Betty wouldn’t judge him for how he’s acting but at the same time he doesn’t want her to see him as weak. He never shared how he felt; the most he’d shared with her is his past. Even then that’s a lot for Jughead to do. He wasn’t one for discussing how he felt because no one ever understood. Unless it was Veronica. He’d go to her with anything and she’d listen. She’d do more than anyone had ever done for him and that was a lot. Even sitting with him for 5 minutes could make him feel important and that’s what broke her heart.

                “C’mere.” Betty opened up her arms ready to embrace him but Jughead had another idea. He realized he was probably taking advantage of the situation to do what he’d be wanting to for a while, but he did it anyways. Jughead pulled the blonde haired beauty into his arms and held her close. She didn’t know if they could get any closer together. She wasn’t complaining at all, the feeling of being close to him dulled an ache in her heart that she’s been feeling for the past few weeks. A sense of security.

                Betty wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair as an attempt to calm him. Little to her knowledge, the second he saw her doe eyes worriedly staring up at him he’d calmed down. Betty was someone who could do that without even trying. She could bring peace to the whole world if she put her mind to it. She was incredible and only a fool wouldn’t notice that.

                He did want to lye like that forever, but he felt a strong urge to explain himself to her. As if he’d put a burden on her. It was her first day at the Blue and Gold today, it was supposed to be a happy day not a day full of Jughead’s problems. He pulled his head up slightly, moving out of her grasp and staring up at her. He felt the emptiness when he let her go, even if she had only been there for 30 seconds max.

                “I don’t want to lie to you.” Jughead looked straight into her eyes, not breaking the stare for even a second. She stared back with just as much intensity, a small smile of encouragement etched across her face. Betty took his hand and placed it between her own. She gave it a quick squeeze. “I still have nightmares about the abuse.” Jughead whispered, his gaze then dropping to the sheets beneath them. He felt Betty’s body freeze.

                “Oh, Juggie.” Betty’s voice cracked as she threw her arms around Jughead once more. Her eyes were threatening to spill with tears at the thought of someone even touching Jughead. He’d already told her about his family and how rough the streets were. But how could anybody ever hurt him? Not Jughead of all people. He deserved the world and more. He deserved a family that loved him and he finally got that.

                “It’s okay, I’m okay. There’s more important things like your first day as an editor.” Jughead held Betty a little bit tighter, smirking at her with a glint in his eye. He was so proud of her and all that she had accomplished so far. In just the short time she’d been in NYC he’d seen the drastic difference in her personality. She’d really come out of her shell lately. He hoped that he had been partly to blame.

                “That reminds me, you need to get ready. We have a busy day ahead of us.” Betty tapped his stomach lightly, sitting up and letting the loose strand fall back in front of her face. Jughead was quick to react, pulling it behind her ear for her. The gesture made Betty blush, only to blush harder when she realized that Jughead was still shirtless and laying partly beneath her.

                “Speaking of first days,” Jughead sat up, his muscles flexing almost purposely. He pulled open his bedside drawer and shoved a wrapped present into Betty’s hand. It was badly wrapped but it’s the thought that counts. Jughead was smiling goofily because Betty was looking at him with such adoration. She didn’t know wat she did to deserve such an incredible friend. “I got you a welcome to the paper present. Open it up.” He sat back properly, watching the girl in front of him excitedly unwrap the present.

                Betty tore away the last bit of paper and her face dropped. Sitting in her hands was her favourite scent of Yankee Candle, Fireside Treats. As if her premonition of burning down the skyscraper had come to life, Betty sat still. Jughead was quick to realize, worrying profusely that he had gotten the wrong scent.

                “What?” He asked quickly, about to say more until Betty cracked up in laughter at the irony. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting up to go and make some waffles. Jughead watched her walking out of the room yet again, and his breath was taken away.


	8. Chapter 8

                “So this is your office, it has the best skyline view of the city and my desk will be right outside. If there’s anything you need just call me in or press the button on the desk to use the intercom. Your meetings and schedules will be on the board next to the couch. I think that’s all, I’ll leave you to get set up.” The tall brunette, Betty had learned was Natalie, told her. Once the door had closed, Betty truly observed the beauty of her office. Jughead had pulled out all of the stops.

                The office was increasingly larger than she had originally expected. The dark cream walls meld perfectly with the spruce wood floors. She had her own loveseat couch with a glass coffee table that held a tray of brownies, cookies and a bottle of champagne. There was a flat screen TV on the opposing wall that Betty thought was way too big to be an office TV. Her desk was positioned in front of the wall of windows, showing the most incredible view of Manhattan she had ever seen. Her office PC was an IMac which she had suspected was the case when walking past the rest of the offices. None were this grand.

                Her desk was much like her coffee table, though the drawers were matching the spruce wood of the floor. Her chair looked comfy and professional but she couldn’t help but get excited that it was a spinney chair. The whole office was perfect, even better than she had imagined. A stray note was laid in front of her computer with her name sprawled neatly on the front. She placed down the box of things she had brought with her and sat in the chair, opening the note with a slight smile.

                ‘Miss Cooper. I cannot express enough gratitude that you gave a small corporate man like me such an incredible potential. With your help, the Blue and Gold will be a booming success. I can already tell that you’re going to be an absolute pleasure to work with. Also, can we have curry for dinner please? Much love, Forsythe Jones-Lodge aka your very hungry roommate.

                Betty giggled at the note, knowing that he couldn’t have been that hungry since they had a mountain of waffles for breakfast. She was happy that they’d become such good friends recently, Betty feels like she can really be herself around him. Something she had never been able to do with anyone except Kevin and Veronica. Her mother was always good at blocking out the light and keeping everyone in darkness.

                “Sorry, Miss Cooper, you have a 10 o’clock with Mr. Jones-Lodge in the conference room. Apparently it’s urgent.” Natalie came around from the corner, a grimace on her face. “I’m a lot more organized than this usually, I promise.” She suddenly smiled and handed Betty a brief. The clock read 9:35 meaning Betty had 20 minutes to read over the brief and rush to the conference room. The conference room was on the 13th floor which was two floors below Betty’s.

                The 14th floor was the editors floor, but she had come to learn that Jughead would rather she was on the same floor as him, seeing as she was the lead editor and held more importance than the others. She hated to hear that but being on the 15th floor was incredible, even if it was full of partners and the founder. She did feel important.

                “Thank you Natalie, and please, call me Betty.” Betty grabbed the brief and sat down on the couch flicking through it. Natalie flashed a smile and went to sit back at her desk. The paper wasn’t as long and boring as Betty had imagined. Mainly it was just introducing a new marketing idea to boost sales over the Christmas period. Betty had a lot of ideas she’d like to voice. She made a quick note of the few and checked the time.

                “9:59? Shit!” Betty cussed herself and flew off of the couch, running through the halls and down the stairs, taking note of nothing except which step she had to take next. She made it to the conference room in record time only to find that Jughead was in there alone setting up his laptop. He noticed her presence almost instantly, walking over to welcome her with a warm hug.

                “Hey, you’re early.” Jughead gave her a tight squeeze and pulled away, straightening the stray papers on the table. Betty checked the time on her watch seeing that it was 9:52. Confusion racked through her brain until she realized she had been reading the time wrong the entire time before. She sighed heavily, plopping down in the chair next to Jughead’s. He stifled a laugh, sitting in his seat and giving another few taps at his laptop.

                “I read my watch wrong.” Betty chuckled and flicked her eyes over to Jughead. “Adding some last touches to the presentation?” Betty wondered, watching him type away eagerly doing God knows what. He stopped abruptly and looked at her, a mix of expression on his face.

                “So you can’t tell anyone this, at all. But Archie wants to propose to Ronnie.” Jughead smiled proudly whilst Betty squealed uncontrollably. She couldn’t form any words to say before Jughead carried on. “I helped him pick out a ring a few weeks ago and now he’s creating all these scenarios in his head about Ronnie saying no.” He sighed heavily. Betty peeked a look at the chat, resting her chin on Jughead’s shoulder to get a good view.

                Betty was halfway through reading the conversation when the first wave of partners came in. She immediately moved away from Jughead and got all of her ideas ready to talk out her ideas in a thorough and guided manner. However, that was not what the partners had in mind. Every time Betty had tried to speak, someone cut her off with some bad idea that gets shut down 5 minutes later.

                Every chance he got, Jughead would encourage Betty to speak over them. Always asking for her input in an idea and smirking when she shut the bad ideas down. He would shush the partners speaking over her and motion her to carry on. Betty found it very endearing but swiftly made it apparent that she could speak over them without his help. And in the end, the partners were amazed by her concepts which led to her idea being the chosen one. With a grin on her face, she walked back to her office and started on her first assignment. What a great start to the day.


	9. Chapter 9

                “We didn’t finish our conversation from earlier today.” Betty walked into Jughead’s office and shut the door behind her. The day had come to a close and Jughead texted Betty telling her to come to his office and they’ll go home together. Jughead jumped slightly at Betty’s entrance, seeing the excitement still racking through her body.

                “You can’t tell Archie I told you.” Jughead motioned for Betty to come over and look at his laptop. Archie had written a frantic message about how nervous he was and how he was sure that she was going to think it’s a step too far. Yes they had only been together for a year, but they had a real connection that Archie wanted to consolidate. Betty thought it was very romantic.

                “You’re so horrible at giving advice. Scooch up a sec I’m gonna pretend to be you.” Betty sat on Jughead’s knee, already typing out a huge paragraph to Archie about how much Ronnie loved him and how romantic ‘Jughead’ found it. Speaking of Jughead, he sat watching and pointing out things he would never say until he was sure it was undetectable.

                “Do you really think it’s that romantic to move that fast?” Jughead asked, genuinely curious. He found it exciting that his sister had found love, yes. But he thought marriage wouldn’t be on the cards for at least a few years. They were only 21 years old. Betty said nothing for a minute, sitting comfortably in Jughead’s lap. Until she started talking.

                “I mean, if you know it’s right then there’s no denying it. What’s the point in delaying it for a few years if you know it’s going to happen anyways. Life’s too short to abide by what’s socially acceptable, do what your heart wants and hope that it works out.” Jughead had never heard truer words in his life. Betty was now fully staring at Jughead and he was staring at her. The intensity and electricity between the two was undeniable. Betty was finding it hard to breathe at how close she actually was to him. Much like this morning, being near him made her thoughts fuzzy and her eyes traitorous. Jughead was feeling the same, finding his body leaning closer towards Betty and his face attempting to capture her lips with his own.

                This plan was abruptly foiled when the facetime tone rang from Jughead’s laptop. Archie was calling. Jughead sighed heavily but didn’t move away. Betty kissed his cheek before getting up and walking towards Jughead’s couch. Becoming suddenly more interested in something on her phone. Jughead answered the call shortly after to see an extremely nervous looking Archie on the other line.

                “I think I’m going to do it tonight. Ronnie wanted to come over and see Betty so what do you say to helping me plan?” Archie chatted into his phone. Jughead sat up straight, suddenly feeling the same nerves as Archie. “Also, thanks Betty, your advice really helped me.” Archie smugly smiled at Jughead’s shocked expression. Betty could only giggle loudly from the couch in response.

                “Okay, okay. Be around ours at 8. We’ll handle dinner.” Jughead shut is laptop, shoving it into his satchel and gathering up a few more things before walking over to Betty and holding out his hand. “You ready to go home?” He asked, not denying the happiness that those words gave him. She took his hand, standing up with her handbag already over her shoulder.

                “Always.” She whispered. Jughead couldn’t deny how incredible Betty looked today. Her usual tight ponytail was loosened a little, letting some of her golden locks flow freely. Her make-up was light, showing off how naturally beautiful she really was. She wore a dark blue blazer accompanied with a plain white blouse and matching flared trousers. She looked business savvy and added her own Betty touch. Jughead couldn’t agree more with whatever she was doing.

                The ride home wasn’t anything exciting. Though, he felt a lot better getting in his car with Betty instead of by himself. He likes that this would now be an everyday routine. It wasn’t special but Betty made it seem so. As if her presence added a touch of magic to the blandest of things, much like her cooking.

                “Okay, you grab the chicken and I’ll cut the onions.” Betty dropped her bag to the floor and walked into the kitchen. She was already halfway through dicing the onion when Jughead walked into the room. Glancing over her shoulder, she realized the look on his face was a little too serious. “Juggie? You okay?” Betty walked over to Jughead slowly, hoping that he wasn’t having second thoughts with Archie and Veronica. He looked up and forced a smile.

                “I’m good, let’s get this curry cooked.” Jughead stalked away from Betty, moodily grabbing the chicken and preparing it. Truth is, his mind is spinning right now. He hopes that Betty’s words earlier applied to him. She did kiss his cheek after. Unless she was just being nice. But Betty isn’t like that, she really does care. This morning proved that enough.

                Betty obliged and carried on cutting the onions until they had a whole curry prepared. Betty didn’t say much to Jughead in hopes that he would talk to her when he felt like he could, which was just as she was serving up the curry into 4 separate bowls.

                “Betts, can I talk to you?” Jughead blurted out. He couldn’t keep it in any longer. He’d never felt this connection with anyone before and he was really hoping she could feel it too. That maybe their friendship could develop into something more, something better. Betty washed out the serving bowl and put it on the draining board before turning around to face Jughead who was now just inches away from her.

                “Wait. Juggie, I-uh. I-“ Before Betty could finish, she cut herself off and slammed her lips against Jughead’s. At first, he was shocked. His body racked with energy he didn’t even know he had as he kissed her back with just as much force. Maybe even a little more. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling her closer and kissing her deeper. The feeling something he’d never have imagined in his wildest dreams.

                Betty moaned against his lips as he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up onto the counter, their lips never separating once. He stood himself in between her legs, her body flat against his. The thoughts of moving too fast and things going wrong were absent in Betty’s mind. All she could think about was his tongue exploring her mouth and his hands on the small of her back, threatening to move down further. Betty’s fingers were curled in his raven coloured locks, his beanie long forgotten on the kitchen counter.

                The pair continued to passionately kiss, only breaking every so often for air. This was too fast but it felt too right. As if their bodies fit together perfectly, not even a drip of air could come between them in this moment. But the ringing of the doorbell could split them apart faster than ever. Amidst their minor rendezvous, Archie and Veronica were right on time, ringing their doorbell and waiting for the polite amount of time before barging in. Luckily for the pair, they’d already had time to look presentable before the couple had walked in.

                Ronnie looked incredible, as always. She was wearing a faux black fur coat with a crystal white mid-thigh dress and small black heels. Of course, the white string of pearls wrapped around her neck. Archie matched her, wearing a white button up shirt and black jeans with normal black shoes. He didn’t usually always make an effort, but Veronica encouraged looking business ready always. That was mainly due to some clients calling up in the worst of times.

                “Ooo, I love curry!” Archie ran straight to the table, seating himself and digging in. Veronica scolded him lightly before seating herself next to him and staring adoringly. Betty noted the amount of love concentrated in that stare and hoped that one day; she would have that amount of love for someone. Only now, she was hoping it was Jughead.


	10. Chapter 10

                So that’s how the four of them ended up sat on the couches, wrapped in blankets and watching Christmas movies. They’d already finished the Santa Clause 1 and now they were moving on to Elf. At first, Betty and Jughead had the intention to stay as far away from each other as possible, sitting on the opposite sides of the couch. However, that plan didn’t exactly work. Archie and Veronica got there before the two roommates, forcing them to sit tightly next to each other.

                Betty couldn’t stand it anymore. Her body was itching to run for the hills, she didn’t know what had happened in the kitchen. Quite frankly, she didn’t want to know what happened or how Jughead felt. She couldn’t stand hearing him say that it was a mistake or that they were moving too fast. She didn’t want to have the ‘talk’ about the future because the future terrified her.

                Speaking of terrified, Archie looked as white as a ghost sat next to Veronica. He was fidgeting nervously, a slight shake in the movements. Veronica seemed to be oblivious, concentrating on Buddy and how he was going to make people believe in Christmas again.

                “Archie, can I speak to you in the kitchen?” Betty spoke abruptly. A part of her hoped to stray away from the thoughts spiraling in her head and instead focus on her best friend being proposed to. Jughead stiffened slightly as Archie smiled over at Betty and stood up. “Keep on watching, this won’t take long.” Betty whispered in Veronica’s ear before standing up and following Archie into the next room, closing the door behind them.

                “What’s up with Jughead?” Archie asked immediately after the door had shut. Betty was about to respond but he cut her off. “Is it about me proposing? I don’t want to step on his toes, he’s my best friend.” Archie sat himself at the table and holding his head in his hands. “Am I making the right decision here, Betty?” He looked pained at the sound of his own words. This boy was willing to put his whole life on hold to make someone else happy.

                “Archie no, of course not. Jughead is so happy that his sister has found a guy like you. He’d rather it was you than anyone else.” Betty sat next to Archie, placing both of her hands flat on the table. “Even then, you can’t put your life on hold for anyone. If this is what your heart wants then when does a couple of years difference do? If you know you’ll still feel the same in 10 years then why not make it official now?” Archie seemed to perk up at her words.

                “I’m not sure what to do. How do I even ask? She deserves some huge romantic gesture but I can’t do it without Jug there and I can’t wait any longer.” Archie was stressed, anyone could’ve seen that. Betty’s heart was breaking for him. She knew Veronica wouldn’t care about how grand the gesture is because she was utterly in love with him. Archie pulled out a small black box, cladded with a soft velvet fabric. He twiddled it around in his hands for a few moments.

                “Arch, I can promise you that Ronnie does love you. She would follow you to the ends of the Earth. Dare I say, she would live with you in a cardboard box.” Betty chuckled to herself at the thought of her last statement. The primped socialite living in anything smaller than a 3 bedroom apartment in the Upper East Side was absurd. Though, she knows that Ronnie would oblige, her loyalty overrides her materialism.

                “I want to do it now.” Archie stood himself up. Marching over to the door but stopping when he reached it. He stood for a moment, clutching the black box in his hand. “What do I say?” The red head’s voice cracked slightly, he felt like he was going to throw up. He believes Betty but at the same time he can’t help but expect the worse.

                “Follow your heart and let the words come out naturally.” Betty followed Archie’s steps to the door, standing behind him and giving him a slight push. He responded by chuckling nervously. Swinging the door open, the pair walked into the living room to see Ronnie comforting Jughead, who looked incredibly distressed. At first, Betty wanted to run over and ask if he was okay. But she didn’t want to invade his privacy, in case she was the reason why. Would he kick her out?

                Betty had become all too used to the apartment. Even if she’d been there just under a month. The huge living room space had been her favourite place to watch TV whilst the fire crackled, illuminating the soft brown aesthetic of the room. The kitchen had been her favourite place to escape and cook. The state of the art appliances made cooking feel so much better as well as the modern black and white coloured design. Everywhere was so beautiful. Being here was easy.

                “Ronnie, I have something to say.” Archie puffed his chest out slightly, walking over and pulling Veronica from the couch. She had a shocked expression on her face, stealing a quick glance at Betty who had a huge smirk on her face. Jughead was quick to realize what was happening, so he pulled out his phone and started to record. Luckily, he was quite good at hiding the phone from Veronica’s sight.

                “Archie, what is it?” Veronica spoke in a quiet voice, stepping closer to her boyfriend. She didn’t know what he was about to say and she hoped it wasn’t anything bad. She’d just been told what happened between her brother and Betty so all that was on her mind was to see how Betty feels. Jughead really likes her but he’s had a lot of people let him down in his life. It took him a long time to open up to Veronica, for a long time she was sure he wouldn’t. From what he told her only minutes ago, he’s opened up quite a lot. Which for Jughead is very unusual, she made a mental note to talk to their parents tonight.

                “I have never loved someone like I love you. Through every fight and every experience we go through you teach me to be a better man. To be the man I want to be.” Archie stared straight into Veronica’s eyes. Her brown orbs were welling slightly at the words he had spoken. Only to be clamped wide open when Archie got on one knee and opened the black box resting in his hand. “Ronnie, I know it’s early but I know in my heart that I’ll still feel this way in 10 years’ time or even 20. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?”

                Veronica let out a small cry that everyone took as a yes and jumped into Archie’s arms. She had never been so sure of something in her life. Archie was special, she’d known that from the first time she met him. To be fair, they were young and Archie was only seen as Jughead’s best friend. Veronica found him attractive, no doubt. But she didn’t want to steal this away from Jughead. That’s why their relationship was a secret in the first place and for good reason. Jughead was upset for a short while but even he could see the chemistry between the two. A connection like that is special.

                Archie took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. The silver band of pale blue diamond’s stood out perfectly on her finger, making her look even more beautiful. Veronica wondered how he had picked such a perfect ring; it really was made for her. Just like her new fiancée.

                Jughead sat back and watched the couple as they embraced each other, reciting how much they loved each other. He risked a glance at Betty who had a bright smile on her face that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Her blonde waves were now completely free from its previous pony tail. She had changed into a more comfortable outfit, now matching Veronica who had brought around two matching reindeer onesies for the pair to change in to. Even without trying, Betty was effortlessly beautiful.

                Betty hadn’t bothered to look in Jughead’s direction, knowing that she wasn’t ready yet. Right now she wanted to focus on her best friend enjoying the 2nd best day of her life, the wedding coming first obviously. So Betty Cooper did what Betty Cooper does best.

                “This calls for a celebration.” Betty unlocked her phone, hitting speed dial. It rang for a few seconds before a very nervous employee picked up on the other line. Veronica’s eyes were still sparkling with joy, even more so because she knew exactly what Betty was doing.

                “Hi, could I please have four cookie doughs delivered? Yeah, it’s Betty Cooper.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't put up any chapters in a while! I had to get exam season out of the way but hopefully updates will be a little more regular! I'm not sure if I wanna keep this as a slow burn, what do you think? Leave me a comment of what you wanna see next and I'll take it into account!

                Archie and Veronica had gone home late that night, wrapped up in each other’s arms after a long chat over cookie dough and glasses of wine, or beer in the boys’ case. Betty and Jughead had managed to avoid each other all night, even after the newly engaged couple had left. Betty had to admit it was mostly her doing the avoiding, she wasn’t ready.

                Right now, in Betty’s life, she is happy. Everything is at equilibrium and the pressure of being perfect and pleasing people is finally over. She can’t take heart break right now; it would ruin the dynamic of everything that New York City is giving to her. Things are going too well.

                So Betty was up early the next morning, gone before 8 o’clock and in her office at 8:45 due to having to take the subway. Usually, she would catch a ride with Jughead in his SUV, but again, she wasn’t ready for that. She had saw him moodily walk past her office on the way to his, looking like he hadn’t slept a wink. That may have been due to the late night but Betty had a good idea that it was because of what happened. She didn’t regret what happened, she was quite happy it did happen. She just didn’t want what came with it. Rejection and heartbreak.

                “Natalie, did a meeting get cancelled today? My 1:30 is clear.” Betty spoke over the intercom. She could’ve sworn there was a meeting today; even the brief said that it was today. Natalie came into the office and shut the door instead of talking over the speaker. She had a small smile on her face, looking slightly ill.

                “Yeah, sorry Betty I completely forgot to tell you. Forsythe called it off saying he needed to finalize a few more notes. It’s rescheduled for tomorrow at 4:15.” Natalie spoke, looking even sicker the longer she was stood up. With that, she quickly dropped to Betty’s couch, holding her head in her hands as if to steady herself. Betty jumped from her office chair and ran to Natalie’s side.

                “Woah, woah are you okay? Do you need some water?” Betty rushed out. Natalie only smiled in response, closing her eyes for a brief second and rubbing her temples. Betty hadn’t noticed before but she looked slightly messier today. The honey brown strands of her hair curled messily as if she’d run her hand through them 100 times. Her lipstick was slightly smeared and her eyes were filling with tears. Betty hadn’t known Natalie long, but she was her assistant. That called for some kind of friendship.

                “I really don’t feel too good.” Natalie breathed out, trying her best to not vomit all over Betty’s new hardwood floor. Betty wouldn’t have minded, it isn’t something that Natalie could control. Nothing was worse than having to walk around and work with an illness, Betty knew that all too well. That’s why she ended up sending Natalie home and catching up on some of her work for her.

                Natalie was incredibly thankful, repeating over and over again how she could do her work from home if Betty needed her to. But, of course, Betty had declined, assuring her assistant that it would be no problem at all. When that was exactly the opposite, Betty was running around all day trying to get everything done. Her usual 9-5 shift had turned from relaxing to stressful within a matter of minutes.

                “Betts? Your shift was over an hour ago what’re you still doing here?” Jughead was stood in the doorway of her office. The windows were glass so it wasn’t hard to see that Betty was still in her office surrounded by paper work. At first, he wasn’t going to go in. He had to admit he was still a little upset that she had been wanting to avoid him so badly.

                Betty looked up at Jughead, not shocked that he had come in to check on her because that’s what nice guys do. Along with all the work she had to get done, the Jughead situation was weighing heavily on her. She couldn’t focus without the crushing sense of guilt making her stop and think for a while about how she could’ve messed this all up.

                “Natalie was really sick so I sent her home and said I’d catch up on all of her work for her.” Betty spoke nonchalantly, signing the last bit of paper work and filing it away in the cabinet to the right of her desk. She only had a few more things to finish off before both hers and Natalie’s work was completed. Even then, it was tiny things like proof reading the submitted articles and sending emails to talent managers for a celebrity exclusive.

                “Oh, okay.” Jughead hesitated for a moment, deciding whether it was best to leave or to wait for her. Betty had made it clear that she didn’t want to be around Jughead right now and she wasn’t very talkative. So he took the first option and turned around, walking away from Betty’s office with his satchel clenched tightly in his hand. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone and call Archie. Within two rings, he picked up.

                “Hey bro, can I stay at yours tonight? Crash bandicoot marathon?” Jughead tried to fake enthusiasm in his voice but Archie was silent on the other line, clearly not finding his acting very believable. He sighed heavily before speaking again. “I need a friend.”

                “Jug, man, you don’t need to ask. My door’s always open.” Archie’s voice softly came through the speaker; Jughead felt a calming sense wash over his body. He couldn’t go home tonight, not yet at least. Things with Betty were too deep right now for him, the last thing he needs are relationship issues. A part of him wanted to call up his dad and talk to him. He had no reason not to, but Hiram had been busy in skype conferences all day and he didn’t want to add onto the stress.

                “Betty what the hell happened?” Betty was walking out of the Blue and Gold tower when she received a frantic call from Veronica. She didn’t seem mad, more worried. They had exchanged a few texts last night but Betty wasn’t much in the mood for talking at that point. Betty felt like she was on the verge of a meltdown.

                “Can you please come over?” Betty sobbed, letting out the tears of frustration that she had been holding in all day. Veronica muttered a quick ‘I’ll be there’ before Betty put the phone down. This situation was too messy for Betty to cope with at the moment. Kevin was coming to visit in two days, expecting to see Betty living happily with Jughead as she was two days ago. A lot can change in a few days.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload both chapters at the same time, give the story a little bit of a kick ;P

                “B, just talk to me.” Veronica was pleading at her best friend who was currently sobbing in her arms. Veronica felt helpless; she’d only heard one side of what happened. At first, she didn’t see the big deal that the two were making until she remembered something Betty had told her a few years ago. It had taken her a while to figure it out but it made sense.

                Betty was never too good in relationships but she believes in following her heart. With Trevor Brown, he was the love of Betty’s young life. She was absolutely head over heels for him. He started to use that to his advantage by leading her on ad making her do things for him. At first, Betty didn’t realise what was happening. Trev got too reliant on her, getting angry if she couldn’t complete a task he had set. It got abusive very quickly, though Betty had failed to realise that he was at fault, not her.

                He never said that they were together officially. But Betty couldn’t have any guy friends because he was so terrified of losing the one person that would follow his every command. Kevin wasn’t happy. He completely took over her life and got bored one day, leaving her in the dust for someone new. She was completely heartbroken, love is her biggest fear.

                It wasn’t completely Trev’s fault that Betty has issues with love and all that it comes with. Veronica would hear the horror stories of how Betty’s parents acted; sometimes she would even see it in action. She never forgot how they acted. Screaming at Betty about perfection and what they wanted. How they’d wasted their lives raising two kids that aren’t worth their time of day.

                And Polly, she hurt Betty the most. Love drove Polly away with her teenage boyfriend, Jason Blossom. One day she was there and the next day she was completely gone, leaving Betty to pick up the pieces. Betty had to fend off her parents always demanding and fend off the people at school calling her a slut because of Trev. Riverdale was the home of Betty’s pain, Betty’s worst days. New York City was a new start.

                “Is he okay?” Betty hiccupped through her tears, seeking some form of comfort knowing that her roommate could be okay. That he would come home and it’d all go back to normal. Veronica had already told her that he was staying with Archie tonight, much to Betty’s dismay. A part of Veronica didn’t want to answer the question but she knew that she had to.

                “Not even a little bit.” Ronnie rubbed Betty’s back as her sobs got louder at her words. She didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t an impossible situation but this isn’t something Betty can fix in a day. “I know that it is so hard for you, B. But I swear to God I’d not let that boy near you if I thought he was anything less than an ideal match.” Betty didn’t know what to say. She did feel bad but she knew that whenever she would think of love, it would be of pain.

                “Can we just get drunk and forget this happened for tonight?” Betty sat up with begging eyes, hoping that Ronnie would say yes. To Betty’s excitement, Veronica must’ve known she was going to ask because she pulled a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey out of the duffel bag she had brought over. Her and Archie had a plan to stay with the respective pairs tonight, get them drunk and take their minds off of it for tonight.

                Jughead isn’t much of a drinker due to his dad. But he accepted the glass of rum with a welcoming smile, bringing to his lips and necking the whole glass back. When he pushed the glass back to Archie, signaling a refill, Archie’s jaw was on the floor. He wasn’t complaining but he’d never seen this side of Jughead before.

                Veronica however was not shocked at how Betty handled her drink. She’d seen Betty drunk all too many times. Even over skype the sight was one to see. Betty was a very funny drunk at first, but she has levels. First she’s very excited, then hilarious, then sad and then angry. She goes through all of the stages. Repeating them over and over again until she’s passed out. And right now, she was pissed.

                “Y’know, maybe I should tell him about Trevor. Not everyone believes love is gonna last!” Betty drunkenly spat at Veronica who cheered her on, screaming about how right she was. He may have been her brother but, to be fair he wasn’t acting very mature about it. Neither was Betty but she had gone through everything with Trev. Jughead’s only girlfriend had been Sabrina Spellman who he dated for an actual hour before he broke up with her. The kid’s never even had a crush. His love is his paper. Or was his paper.

                “She’s being so childish about it! Like am I really that bad of a kisser?” Jughead exclaimed towards Archie, taking back another shot of whatever that brown stuff was. Archie, who at the moment was texting Veronica telling her how hot she was, completely agreed. “Bro, I’m gonna call her.” Jughead pulled out his phone hovering over Betty’s name.

                “I’m gonna call him and give him a piece of my mind.” Betty pulled up Jughead’s contact info. They both clicked at the same time, ringing through only to get cut off. Betty was flaming. “He just cut me off!” Betty squeaked at her phone. Veronica’s eyes went wide as she snapped her fingers, almost falling off of the couch at how exaggerated her gestures were.

                “She declined my call! Bro!” Jughead slapped at Archie’s arm, feeling the sadness kick in. He debated calling her again but just as he picked up his phone to do so, there was an incoming call from Betty. He clicked answer instantly, not ready for Betty on the other end.

                “Oh! So now you decide to pick up.” Betty seethed, the rage filling her body. She wasn’t angry at him, she’s angry at herself and how he’s letting her push him away. She wants him to fight for her, prove to her that she’s more than just a five minute feeling. Jughead was quick to respond.

                “Wow, Betts! This is the most you’ve said to me all day! Congrats.” He humoured, completely expecting her to get even angrier. Archie watched him with careful eyes, ready to pounce at the phone if the conversation got any worse. Veronica was in the same stance, sending Archie a worried text.

                “I hate you.” Half of Betty wanted to hang up, but the other half needed to speak to him. Even if they’re arguing, he’s still talking to her and that’s all she wants. She can’t let herself have anything more.

                “You didn’t when you were moaning in my mou-“ Jughead was cut off by Archie leaping across the bar and swiftly taking the phone from his hands. Much to Jughead’s protests, he realizes he probably had gone too far. But it wasn’t his fault; he’s being given mixed signals here. Does she really hate him?

                “Shit, Betty stormed out. Ronnie’s in the taxi with her now, she’s coming here.” Archie rushed out, panic feeling his body. He couldn’t have them at each other’s throats, especially drunk. But at the same time, maybe it could help them. Drunk words are sober thoughts. And anyways, he gets to see Ronnie sooner so he can’t complain.

                Since the two apartments weren’t far apart, it took 10 minutes before Betty came storming through the door, standing and taking in the sight of just how drunk Jughead was. He looked a mess, his hair was completely disheveled, his beanie was long lost, and his clothes were crumpled and stained. He looked sad. Betty probably looked the same, she’d been crying for hours.

                Veronica was quick to grab Archie’s hand and drag him across the large living space and into their bedroom. She was going to eavesdrop but not from the same room. Both her and Archie sat with their ears to the door, trying to hear anything that they could. Silence was the first thing that came.

                “Was it really that bad? That you had to completely avoid me.” Jughead spoke first, rubbing his eyes in irritation. He didn’t want to have to be talking about his feelings to the person who’s hurting them in the first place. Betty didn’t know what to say, so instead she sat on the floor and leant against the wall. A few stray tears escaping. “Betts.” Jughead wanted an answer. He deserves one.

                “I’m scared, Jug. Okay?” Betty’s voice raised slightly, hoping he would read her mind and realize what she meant without her having to explain. She didn’t want to explain; she couldn’t. Jughead got off of the bar stool, struggling to keep his balance. He flopped in front of Betty, attempting to make eye contact. “I’m not good at this stuff.” Betty spoke quietly, suddenly finding her fingers very interesting.

                “And you think I am? I’ve never even liked a girl before; nothing has been this real for me.” Jughead murmured, struggling to find the right words that could explain how he felt. He was sounding increasingly more sober but still felt extremely drunk. Betty had sobered up slightly in the taxi but she was still a little too drunk as well.

                “I don’t want to lose you, Jug.” Betty spoke an honest truth, her heart racing at the thought of him denying her another chance. She felt increasingly more confident knowing he actually did like her back. “I just can’t go too fast. We’ve only been living together for a little.” Jughead’s heart dropped at her words, knowing there was nothing more he could do.

                She wanted to give him everything he deserved. Realistically, he would find someone else before she was ready. He would be happy and she would be miserable because she had given up her one chance at a happy ending. She was starting to change her own mind, her body shuddering at the thought of another girl being with Jughead. It didn’t feel natural.

                “I’ll wait for you, Betts please. This, us, it just feels so real to me.” Jughead crawled slightly closer to Betty, hoping she would comfort him as she did before. Betty couldn’t stop herself from caressing Jughead’s face, bringing his eyes to meet hers before pressing her lips against his softly this time. It felt right, it made them feel complete. Jughead brought his hands around the back of Betty’s head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. It wasn’t fast or needy; it was slow and filled with feelings that couldn’t quite be spoken yet.

                “You don’t need to wait.” Betty breathed again his lips, pulling away and resting her head in the crook of his neck. She whispered a small “I trust you.” Against his skin that sent shivers down his spine. His only response was to stroke her back comfortingly and hope that those words were true. He needed them to be true. But Betty knew that she truly could trust Jughead, she’s known that for longer than she’ll ever admit.


End file.
